


Nothing Different

by milkhye



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, ear biting, or: yeonbin look really gay out of context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkhye/pseuds/milkhye
Summary: In which Yeonjun bites Soobin’s ears out of habit, and a stranger on the train misunderstands.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 27
Kudos: 263





	Nothing Different

She’s late today.

Ahn Minju isn’t usually the type of girl to be tardy- always arrives at school early enough to review her homework before class, even if it’s something that her friends liked to tease her about. 

But today she’s late.

She’s on a different train- the one that’s slower than her usual one, but a lot less packed. Still, she desperately prays for it to move faster, counting the seconds that tick by.

Keeping her knees together, she holds her bag steady, and sways back and forth with the rocking of the train. 

She sighs.

Her homeroom teacher was going to give her an earful.

Staring blankly into the distance for a few more minutes, she finally decides to take out her homework so that she can get a headstart on her reviewing.

Then the train comes to a stop and the doors open with a gust of wind. 

Two boys step into the carriage.

Eyes wide, Minju watches as the two glide over, like in a scene from a movie, and take the two seats opposite her. 

They’re dazzling.

With long legs and handsome faces, she thinks to herself that they must be models. Or idols, at the very least- it would be too much of a waste for them not to be.

As she watches carefully out of the corner of her eye, the two boys shove playfully at each other, snickering quietly to themselves. 

The taller one smiles with crinkles around his eyes and dimples in his cheek, while the other sports a more cheeky, foxy type of grin, his face illuminated by his striking, blue hair.

Yeah, definitely too handsome to not be idols.

Trying not to stare, Minju listens to their gentle chatter, and thinks to herself that even their voices sounded dreamy. She tucks her hair behind her ear shyly.

After around ten minutes of this back and forth whispering between the two, the blue-haired one suddenly leans over towards the dimpled one, and rests his head comfortably against the other’s shoulder.

At the sight, Minju smiles to herself, and pretends to fiddle around with her textbook, hiding her expression behind her scarf.

It was nice to see friends that weren’t too afraid to act so close to one another.

She quickly glances upwards to see more.

Rather than lifting his head or turning around, the blue-haired one shifts his head ever so slightly to talk to the other, without ever moving from his position on his shoulder.

It’s an intimate scene- something that Minju thinks she shouldn’t be watching, but somehow she can’t drag her eyes away, all of her focus on reviewing lost.

They sit like that for a while, talking gently while pressed closely to one another, eyes soft.

It's like they're caught up in their own world. 

Thinking quietly to herself, she wonders what their relationship is, and where they were going.

Eyes scanning their appearance closely, she notes that they're dressed in simple clothing, as if trying not to draw too much attention to themselves. Surrounding their feet are multiple plastic bags full of snacks. It's not strange at all, in the grand scheme of things, but despite Minju herself being late for class, she notes that it’s still very early in the morning for the regular person. 

She can’t seem to figure it out.

Before she can proceed with that thought, there’s a sudden movement, and her eyes snap up to see the boy with the blue hair leaning forward, nuzzling into the other's hair. Hands gripping onto the edge of the train seat for stability, he moves until his lips almost brush against the curve of the other’s cheek, and stills.

Eyes wide, Minju wonders what's going on.

Surely that was a little too close for two friends?

The blue-haired boy lingers like that for a moment longer, lips wet, before he raises his head, and promptly bites the other’s ear.

Minju startles.

It’s not a hard bite- nor a shocking one, judging by the lack of surprise on the dimpled boy’s face, but it’s enough to make her do a double-take.

Was this normal?

Sure, she had heard of people playing with other peoples’ ears, but biting them...that was an entirely different story. 

Eyes wide, she watches as the boy gently nibbles, hand pressed against the other’s arm, and moves closer.

With a fierce blush, her eyes sweep down, and she decides to give them their privacy.

_Not idols, then._

She had never imagined they’d be a couple- and were even comfortable with that level of PDA, but she decides to respectfully keep her distance.

Heart racing, she tries to keep her eyes glued to the ground, but can't help but overhear the gentle sounds of giggling and arm movements.

 _How unfair that they’re so good-looking and also dating each other…God really does play favourites,_ she thinks grimly to herself, as she absentmindedly plays with the pages of her textbook. 

By the next stop, the couple are standing up to leave, shoulders brushing against one another.

For some reason, Minju feels disappointed- wants to bathe in the presence of this intimacy a little longer, but she knows that it’s not right to want more.

It was just that the gentleness between the two had given her a sense of warmth that she didn't think was possible from two strangers.

But still, she lets them go, watching with dismay as the two lean into each other, giggling like schoolkids.

Just before they leave, the blue-haired one suddenly stops, much to the confusion of the taller, and looks back at Minju with a grin.

He winks.

She promptly drops her textbook, turning beet red, and watches as the two walk away.  
**

“Hyung, why’d you bite my ears like that again?” Soobin asks once they’re out of sight, exasperated, wiping his ear with his sleeve.

It had been a common occurrence lately- Yeonjun’s obsession with his ears.

Soobin had always let him get away with it, chalking it up to the elder’s general weirdness, which had soon developed into a strange middle ground where Yeonjun had a free pass to do whatever he pleased without immediate retaliation from the other.

Yeonjun hesitates for a second, clearly lost in thought, before turning to the younger with a grin.

“No reason,” he shrugs. At this, Soobin merely rolls his eyes, knocking into him with a laugh.

He could never understand the elder no matter how hard he tried, but still, he didn't mind- it was endearing in a way.

After a moment of silence, Yeonjun looks up one more time at the younger’s soft earlobes, and nods to himself.

There really was no reason for it- he just liked playing with them, especially with that instinctive curiosity of his. 

It wasn’t like he was particularly obsessed about earlobes or anything- he just liked soft things, and Soobin had always allowed him to do whatever he pleased.

But thinking back on it, it had been fun to mess with that girl sitting opposite them, watching them with a shy blush.

She hadn’t seemed like a fan- didn’t seem to try and get their picture or anything, but still watched nonetheless, as if they shared a secret.

It was cute, he thinks with a smile.

With a yawn, he folds his arms, and bumps his shoulder against the taller’s.

“Let’s hurry up and get back to the dorms before our manager finds out we left,” he says, rustling his bag full of snacks. In reply, the other looks back down at him with that bunny-like smile of his, and nods gently.

“Sure thing, hyung."


End file.
